ussmenelausfandomcom-20200215-history
USS Menelaus
Name Menelaus: "Menelaus theorem" - a spherical triangle - formed by the intersection of three (3) circle arcs on the surface of a sphere. Useful for the study of navigation, cartography and astronomy. Greek - 'To Stand with the People' History Starfleet decided to incorporate the separation concept into the new vessel. Many Starfleet ships have had the ability to separate their primary hull from the rest of the ship, but this has historically been an emergency measure intended to allow the engineering hull to be abandoned in the event that a warp core breach is imminent. Reconnection has generally required the services of a starbase or drydock in a process which takes several days. With the Galaxy class, Starfleet took the separation process a step further. The primary and engineering hulls both had impulse engine systems, allowing them to operate as fully equipped STL spacecraft in their own right. The engineering hull was able to use its warp drive whilst separated, not simply as an emergency measure for a few seconds or minutes but as a viable interstellar drive system. The intent was to allow the primary hull to escape a combat area with the civilians and family members whilst the engineering hull kept the enemy occupied. However, this concept was never really as successful as Starfleet wanted. The primary hull was essentially stationary by warp drive standards, making it an easy target for an enemy which defeated the engineering hull in battle. What was needed was a ship which could split into multiple sections, each capable of independent warp speed travel. This is the technology Starfleet decided to incorporate into the new Prometheus class. The ship which emerged from the drawing boards was capable of separating into three sections - the upper and lower engineering hulls and the saucer section. Both parts of the engineering hull had two nacelles whilst the saucer section had a small auxiliary unit which would deploy once separated. The warp core arrangement was also unique. The efficiency of a warp core is in part dependent on its height - the longer a core is, the more accurately the matter and antimatter streams can be controlled. Starfleet had initially wanted to equip each section of the Prometheus design with a Defiant-style warp core. This is very compact at only three decks tall, but suffers from inefficiency as a result. It overcomes this by using multiple matter and antimatter streams, so achieving high fuel throughput and so high power output. This gives the core a very high fuel consumption, something considered acceptable for the short range Defiant but not for the Prometheus. To solve the problem the designers came up with a unique core design for the engineering hull. The warp core has no less than three reaction chambers along its height. During normal operation matter is fed in at the top of the core and antimatter at the bottom, as in any normal warp core. The fuel streams pass directly through the upper and lower reaction chambers and continue down to their meeting point in the central chamber. The core thus operates in a manner similar to any standard model, achieving high efficiency through the long core design. The central reaction chamber lies on the separation plane, and once the ship splits it is shut down. In the lower engineering section a secondary matter feed just under the central chamber comes into operation, feeding deuterium down to the lower reaction core. This process is mirrored in the upper engineering section, with an antimatter feed sending fuel up to the upper core. As a result, the combined engineering sections can operate at an efficiency level comparable to any contemporary starship, while the separated sections lose a measure of efficiency because of the shorter warp cores. The primary hull operates on a separate Defiant-style warp core when separated. The original intent was to have the saucer serve to evacuate civilians as in the Galaxy class, but at warp speed. The idea of carrying civilians was quickly abandoned, however, and the saucer section up-gunned to match the remainder of the vessel. In separated mode the ship is thus able to attack on enemy from three different directions simultaneously, a tactic known as "multi-vector assault mode". The performance of the Prometheus during this accidental live-fire trial has exceeded all expectations for the ship. The ability to pack firepower little short of a Sovereign class into a ship the size of an Intrepid class offers the prospect of a prodigious increase in Starfleet's potential combat capability. The USS Menelaus NCC- 59847 is a Prometheus Class Starship launched on Stardate 080628 in 2383 under the command of Captain Bogle Richard. On Stardate 100803 in 2385 the command of the USS Menelaus was transferred to Captain Ezra Sweet. Due to her move to SS Abitus, the captaincy was given on Stardate 120907 to Captain Tedra de Arr ( Tedra Llewellyn ) After several other captains in 2412 the Captaincy was awarded to Captain Tedra Llewellyn Crew Manifest * USS Menelaus Crew Manifest * USS Menelaus Crew Archive Construction and Initial Assignment Construction on the USS Menelaus took place at the Beta Antares Shipyards. Upon her commission the USS Menelaus was assigned to service with United Federation Starfleet 4th Fleet after crossing through the Khittomer Wormhole. On Stardate 101013 of 2384 the USS Menelaus was transferred to the 3rd Fleet under command of Commander Thallanor Rasmuson, officer commanding SS Athena. On Stardate 120525 the ship was transferred to the newly founded Task Force 2 Pursuant to UFS Defense Directives and Federation Security Council General Policy the following objectives have been established for a Prometheus Class Starship * Ensure UFS security through rapid response to threat forces. *Provide autonomous capability for full execution of UFS defense policy options in outlying territories and border areas. *Take on the burden of border patrol and threat-response operations from other starship classes currently, and projected to be, in use. *Provide a mobile platform for testing and implementation of mission-specific or new technology, specifically in the areas of covert and tactical operations *Serve as a platform capable of rapid deployment for special and covert operations deemed necessary by UFS *Serve as a frontline assault vessel during times of war and emergencies Missions for Prometheus class starships may fall into one of the following categories (In Order from Strongest to Weakest): *Tactical/Defensive Operations **The Prometheus class formidable arsenal of weaponry makes her perfect for this mission type. *Border Patrol and Escort Duties: **Not the most glamorous of assignments, the Prometheus class is certainly equipped to fulfill these duties excellently; allowing for one ship to protect up to 3 convoys simultaneously due to its multi vector assault mode. This is a primary role in times of peace and war *Emergency/Search and Rescue **Typical Missions include answering standard Federation emergency beacons, extraction of Federation or Non-Federation citizens in distress, retrieval of Federation or Non-Federation spacecraft in distress. Planetary evacuation is not feasible. *Contact with Alien Life forms **Pursuant to Starfleet Policy regarding the discovery of new life, facilities aboard the Prometheus class include a small number of scientific suites, allowing for limited deep-space life form study and interaction. *Deep-space Exploration **The Prometheus class is equipped for long-range interstellar survey and mapping missions, as well as the ability to explore a wide variety of planetary classifications. This is the primary function of her limited scientific sensors arrays and her secondary role in times of peace. *Ongoing Scientific Investigation **Very limited Scientific abilities make this mission type one of the least efficient for the Prometheus class, while equipped with the latest scientific sensors, the ship has a very limited number of them as well as a small compliment of science officers. *Federation Policy and Diplomacy **These missions may include transport of Delegates, hosting of negotiations or conferences aboard in the vessel’s Conference Hall, courier for important people and/or items, and first contact scenarios. While more than capable of completing this mission type, the Prometheus class starship is usually not selected for this due to its heavy tilt towards combat operations. Sending a ship designed for battle to a diplomatic situation rarely lend itself to good diplomatic impressions. Making diplomatic endeavours very much a tertiary function of the ship. Technical Data Overview *Registry: NCC-59847 *Class: Prometheus Class *Faction: Starfleet *Fleet: Sector 001 *Base of Operations: UFS Headquarters *Commissioned: 080628 (2383) *Ship Yard: Beta Antares Shipyards *Ship Designer: Advanced Starship Design Bureau *Operational Status: Active Design Specifications *Type: Deep Space Tactical Vessel *Hull Composition: Ablative Tetraburnium Alloy Hull *Overall Length: 416 meters *Beam: 115 meters *Mass: 2,100,000 Metric Tons *Decks: 15 decks Designed Capacities *Crew Compliment: 50 Officers, 125 crew *Evacuation Capacity: 700 persons (including Crew) *Life Support Capacity: 850 persons *Auxiliary Craft: 2 x Type 9 Shuttle; 1 x Type 11 Shuttle & 4 Workbees Tactical Systems *Armament: 20 XII Phaser Arrays (10 Hidden) & 7 Torpedo Launchers (1 Hidden ) + 8 Quantum Phaser Arrays (upgrade 2387) + 500 Quantum Torpedo or Photon Torpedos Compliment *Defenses: Regenerative Shields & Ablative Hull Armor (A.H.A.) Engineering Specifications *Warp Engines: 4 Nacelle X-Configuration + 2 Nacelle's Deployed on the Command Hull in Multi-Vector Assault Mode *Sublight Engines: 6 (upgrade 2409) “Fremont” MkIV. Hyper Impulse Engines which divides into 2 per Hull section when in Multi-Vector Assault Mode *Cruising Speed: Warp 9.2 *Maximum Speed: Warp 9.985 (36 hours) *Computer System: Type :: 3x AC-22 Bio-Neural Super-Series (refitted 2409) *Power Systems: Prometheus Class Integrated dilithium-lined swirl chamber x 3 (refitted 2409) Technical Details Support Crafts *1 x Captains Yacht **"Ghorqon" - Active *1 x Type 7 Shuttle **"Huygens" - Active (Type 7) *2 x Type 9 Shuttle **"Katrine" - Active (Type 9) **"Gelly" - Active (Type 9) *1 x Type 11 Shuttle **"Shandra" - Active (Type 11) *Destroyed: **"Skiach" - Destroyed (Type 9) **"Lomond" - Destroyed (Type 9) (Named after Scottish Loch's on Earth) Image:S9_anim.gif|Shuttle Type 9 Image:S11_anim.gif|Shuttle Type 11 Evacuation capabilities Auxiliary/Support craft: *22 x Escape Pods :: 12 Persons per pod * 1 x Captains Yacht :: 12 Persons per yacht maximum * 1 x Type 7 Shuttle :: 6 Persons per shuttle maximum * 2 x Type 9 Shuttle :: 8 Persons per shuttle maximum * 1 x Type 11 Shuttle :: 18 Person per shuttle maximum * 4 x Workbees * Total support craft capacity :: 316 persons Maximum Evacuation Capacity: *700 persons (including Crew) Transporters: *Ship Personnel :: 2160 persons per hour *Ships Emergency :: 2160 person per hour (Outbound only) *Ship Cargo :: 960 objects/persons per hour *Auxiliary Craft :: 25 person per hour Conversion: *Cargo bay I & II can be converted to support K or L environments Evacuation Targets: *Outbound **Escape Pods :: 8 Minutes **Transporters (Crew Complement) :: 9 Minutes **Transporters (Evacuation Capacity) :: 14 Minutes **Shuttles :: Variable *Inbound **Transporters (Capacity) :: 25 Minutes **Shuttles :: Variable Dedication Plaque First Contacts *Omnipotent Machine Alexander - 2387 *Sernaix 2386 *Zoids - 2386 *The Coronans - 100206 (Gamma Quadrant) *Freem People - 090323 Achievements * 1 Ship Mission in 2383 * Ship of the Month: January 2384 * Ship of the Month: November 2384 * 20 Ship Mission in 2384 *UFS Unit Citation: 2412 *UFS Unit Citation: 150222 UFS Unit Citation Database Operating Procedures *USS Menelaus Standard Operating Procedures - Assigned Officers and Officers/Crewman looking to be assigned should familiarise themselves with this. *Menelaus LCARS Database - Obtain a copy of the appropriate standardised report formats from here *LOA or Off Duty Form - Used by officers of the ship to let ships command know of their absense. It will play part in promotions, if or if not Absense is communicated. Important Documents coming soon Menelaus Star 2385 *Premier Issue - Feburary Into Movie *Menelaus Season 2 Intro *Menelaus Intro Movie Missions of the USS Menelaus Flightpaths 2387 Image:Q1-2012-Jan-March.jpg‎|Menelaus Mission Flight Path Quarter 1 2386 Image:Q1-2_2011MARCH-JUNE.jpg‎|Menelaus Mission Flight Path Quarter 1&2 Image:Q3-2011JULY-SEPT.jpg‎|Menelaus Mission Flight Path Quarter 3 Image:Q4-2011SEPT-DEC.jpg|Menelaus Mission Flight Path Quarter 4 till SD 111126 Missionlogs previous missions 2383 *Mission Centaurian - Part III *Mission Centaurian - Part II *Mission Centaurian - Part I *The Vidiian Twinstar - Part III *The Vidiian Twinstar - Part II *The Vidiian Twinstar - Part I Starship Heraldry Image:Ussmenelauspadge.png|USS Menelaus Logo Ca2382 Image:Menelaus Patch.png|USS Menelaus Logo Ca2384 Image:Menelaus2.png|USS Menelaus Logo ca 2385 Image:Menelauslogo3.png|USS Menelaus Logo ca 2387 Ship Gallery Image:USS_Menelaus_1_.jpg|USS Menelaus Image:The_USS_Menelaus_stock_image.jpg|Menelaus at Impulse Image:Menelaus_Wormhole.jpg|Menelaus & the Wormhole Image:Menelaus_Asteroid_field.jpg|Menelaus navigates an Asteroid field Image:Menelaus_In_orbit.jpg|Menelaus in orbit Image:Menelaus_Under_Repair.jpg|Menelaus Under Repair Image:Menelaus_Investigates.jpg|Menelaus Investigates Image:Menelaus_Wire_build.png|Prometheus Class Design Contributors *Bogle Richard *Ezra Sweet *Tedra Llewellyn *Emilie Chardin *ASDB Category:Ships of the Line Category:USS Menelaus Category:Phase 1 Arrival Category:Task Force 2